


У друзей секретов нет

by WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021 (Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski)



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Flogging, Hand Jobs, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski/pseuds/WTF%20Tomek%20Wilmowski%202021
Summary: Новицкий решил расспросить Смугу о личной жизни — и что из этого вышло.
Relationships: Tadeusz Nowicki & Jan Smuga
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	У друзей секретов нет

Минуло уже несколько дней с момента побега из тайного города кампов. Плыть по реке было, конечно, намного проще и быстрее, чем пробираться через джунгли пешком, но утомительно — из-за однообразного пейзажа, который быстро приелся Новицкому, и постоянной необходимости быть начеку. Особенно его угнетало то, что почти все время приходилось молчать или переговариваться полушёпотом — звуки по реке разносились далеко, всегда оставался риск, что их могут услышать.

Приятным разнообразием были вечера, когда удавалось найти достаточно уединённое место для ночлега, где бурная растительность скрадывала шумы, и можно было поговорить о чём угодно интересном, а не только по делу.

Кое-что уже давно вызывало у Новицкого любопытство, но раньше он не стал бы разговаривать со Смугой о таком — хотя отношения между ними были неплохими, назвать это дружбой он всё же не мог. Однако несколько недель в плену у кампов и грозящая смертельная опасность сделали их по-настоящему близкими друзьями, а не просто хорошими приятелями.

«А у друзей секретов нет», — думал Новицкий на очередной стоянке, выгружая их нехитрый скарб из лодки на берег.

Поэтому, разделавшись со своим вечерним пайком, он решил поговорить со Смугой по душам — всё веселее, особенно когда в желудке почти так же пусто, как и до скудного ужина.

— Послушай-ка, Янек, давно хотел у тебя спросить, — начал Новицкий, удобнее устраиваясь на стволе поваленного дерева и раскуривая трубку.

— Раз хотел — спрашивай, — сказал Смуга, занятый своей трубкой.

— Никогда не слышал, ни от тебя, ни от кого другого, есть ли у тебя любимый человек.

Смуга поднял на него удивлённый взгляд:

— Вы мои любимые люди: ты, Андрей, про Томека не говорю даже, его, кажется, все любят.

— Да я не про то, — Новицкий, хотя ему и польстило, что для Смуги он значим так же, как и Андрей с Томеком, не собирался менять тему. — Я имел в виду — у тебя женщина есть? Ну, или хотя бы была когда-то? Ты вообще когда-нибудь влюблялся?

Смуга, позабыв про трубку, уставился на него.

— С чего вдруг тебя заинтересовала моя личная жизнь?

— Вовсе не вдруг, а давно интересует, — признался Новицкий. — Просто раньше мы всегда с тобой были как начальник и подчинённый, а к начальникам с такими вопросами не сунешься особо.

— Никогда бы не подумал, — сказал Смуга. — Всегда к тебе очень хорошо относился. Не скажу, что прям с первой встречи, но уже давно считаю, что мы друзья.

— Ну и я о том же, — обрадовано подхватил Новицкий. — Так почему бы нам не поговорить о личной жизни? Очень подходящий разговор для двух друзей.

Смуга вздохнул.

— Чувствую, ты всё рано не отстанешь, пока не узнаешь, что хочешь. Не был я ни разу влюблён, так уж сложилось.

— Да неужели, — поразился Новицкий. — Я себе такого даже представить не могу.

— Не ты ли постоянно твердишь, что женишься только когда станешь совсем непригодным для приключений?

— Жениться это одно, связывать себя по рукам и ногам какими-то обещаниями я пока не хочу, а вот влюбляюсь частенько, — возразил Новицкий.

— Полагаю, ты редко бываешь одиноким, — улыбнулся Смуга. — С твоей-то способностью очаровывать женщин.

— А уж как они меня очаровывают! — рассмеялся Новицкий. — Бывает, только мельком увижу в порту какую девчонку, а в сердце так западает, что потом долго забыть не могу.

— И как справляешься с внезапной влюблённостью?

— А никак! Зачем с ней справляться, тем более что образ какой-нибудь красотки перед глазами иногда ой как помогает.

— В чём помогает? — не понял Смуга.

Новицкий некрепко сжатым кулаком сделал в воздухе недвусмысленный жест.

— Вот в этом. Ощущения, знаешь, острее бывают, когда в такой момент представляешь, что это не ты сам, а она тебя обхаживает.

— Поверю на слово, — пробормотал Смуга.

— А ты никогда ни о ком не мечтал, что ли? — удивился Новицкий. — Или погоди… — он внимательно пригляделся к Смуге, который уставился на носки своих сапог и с большим интересом их разглядывал, избегая его взгляда. — Ты что ж, не дрочишь вообще?

— Господи, за что мне это? — спросил Смуга, криво улыбнувшись. — Как сложно, оказывается, просто по-дружески болтать.

— Нет, правда — совсем никогда?.. — продолжал допытываться Новицкий.

— Совсем никогда! — неожиданно взорвался Смуга. — Мне, может, нужно намного больше, чем образ красотки перед глазами, чтобы вообще хоть что-то почувствовать!

Новицкий, ничуть не смутившись, положил руку ему на плечо и крепко сжал.

— Да ты не кипятись, я ж не в упрёк или не из насмешки, просто интересно. Я много в жизни видал и слыхал, меня мало чем удивить можно. У тебя что, проблемы какие-то?

Смуга вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Наверное, можно и так сказать, — ответил он. — Ты меня извини, что сорвался, просто я даже с Андреем об этом не говорил никогда.

— Ха, да Андрей скромнее самой скромной монашки, даром, что женат был, он и не стал бы такие разговоры вести. А я вот могу и выслушать, и советом помочь, если что-то знаю.

Смуга покачал головой.

— Думаешь, я сам не пытался понять, почему оно у меня так? Сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь об этом больше, чем я.

— Да о чём об этом-то? — нетерпеливо спросил Новицкий. – Я ж теперь от любопытства не усну, если не расскажешь, честное слово.

— Ну, хорошо, хорошо, — сказал Смуга, сдаваясь. — Только обещай не говорить остальным, ни к чему им знать.

— Я бы и не стал, — заверил его Новицкий.

Смуга несколько раз затянулся трубкой, прежде чем поведать свой секрет. Новицкий терпеливо ждал, понимая, что другу нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Или набраться решимости.

— Понимаешь, — наконец заговорил Смуга, — мне нужно испытывать боль, чтобы хоть просто возбудиться. И потом тоже, чтобы ощущения были острее, — поддразнил он Новицкого.

— Боль? — переспросил Новицкий. Хоть и с трудом, ему удалось скрыть своё изумление, чтобы случайно снова не задеть чувства Смуги. — Тебе нужно, чтобы тебя били, что ли?

— Ну, не кулаками, конечно, — ответил Смуга. — Предпочитаю порку.

Теперь уже Новицкий схватился за трубку, как за спасательный круг, чтобы немного потянуть время. Он не обманывал, когда говорил, что многое видел и слышал, но никак не ожидал, что у близкого ему человека окажутся столь оригинальные пристрастия.

— Слушай, но ведь почти из любой ситуации есть выход. Можно найти человека с такими же… потребностями. Невозможно же всю жизнь воздерживаться.

Смуга пожал плечами.

— Я как-то не зацикливаюсь на этом. Когда месяцами, а то и годами находишься в экспедиции, привыкаешь к воздержанию. А потом уже вроде как и не хочется вовсе. К тому же, найти надёжного партнёра не так просто, а времени свободного у меня обычно маловато, чтобы ещё на это его тратить.

— Всегда можно кого-нибудь нанять, за деньги тебе и не такое сделают.

Смуга в ответ лишь поморщился. Новицкий понимающе кивнул.

— Ну, можно же и самому себя отстегать, разве нет?

— Самому неудобно, никак не могу сосредоточиться сразу на обеих руках, и получается ни то ни сё.

— Да тебе, гляжу, трудно угодить, — заметил Новицкий. – И это не так, и то не эдак.

— Если б это от меня зависело, — невесело усмехнулся Смуга.

— Судя по всему, иногда тебе всё же удавалось подобрать партнёра, коли уж ты так много о себе и своих вкусах знаешь. Как это происходит? Есть какие-то специальные места, где можно познакомиться?

— Наверное, есть, но я там не бывал. Мне несколько раз повезло найти нужные знакомства благодаря моим связям. Но это было уже давно.

— И что это были за знакомства? — полюбопытствовал Новицкий. — Мне сложно вообразить, какая женщина может на такое согласиться просто так, без денег, и тем более — ради удовольствия.

— Так случилось, что это всегда были мужчины, но об их статусе в обществе я промолчу, уж прости. — Заметив молчаливое удивление Новицкого, Смуга пояснил: — Для меня особой разницы нет, кто там за спиной стоит — мужчина или женщина. К тому же, наверное, у женщины удар был бы слабее, мне такое не подходит.

— Это ты с моей матушкой не знаком, — ухмыльнулся Новицкий. — Рука у неё по молодости была тяжёлая. Я уж и не знаю, чего в детстве больше боялся — когда отец за ремень хватался или она.

— Искренне надеюсь, что мне никогда не придётся обращаться к твоей почтенной матушке за услугой подобного рода, — в тон ему ответил Смуга.

— А вот я мог бы, — неожиданно для себя сказал Новицкий

— Попросить свою матушку выпороть тебя, чтобы подрочить? — изумился Смуга.

— Да тьфу, как тебе такое в голову пришло, — скривился Новицкий. — Тебе могу всыпать, как нужно, чтоб ты хоть расслабиться мог. Нельзя ж месяцами воздерживаться точно монах, пусть даже сейчас мы не на отдыхе, а почти на войне. Я как-то в одном порту брошюрку прикупил, так вот там черным по белому было написано, что это вредно для здоровья. А в книгах врать не станут, их умные люди обычно пишут.

— Да ты у нас специалист, — усмехнулся Смуга.

— А то, — ответил Новицкий. — А ты подумай, подумай. Поди, не каждый день тебе кто-то сам такое предлагает.

— Это точно, не предлагает, — согласился Смуга и умолк.

Он довольно долго молчал, опёршись локтями о колени и склонив голову к груди. Лица Новицкий не видел и потому не мог понять, обдумывает ли Смуга его слова или просто не хочет продолжать разговор. Он совсем уже решил было отвлечься и докурить трубку, когда Смуга поднял голову и, по-прежнему не глядя на него, сказал:

— Возможно, ты прав, и мне и в самом деле не помешает… расслабиться. Хотя если ты вдруг передумал, я пойму.

— Не передумал, — быстро ответил Новицкий, надеясь, что Смуга не обратит внимания на мимолётную заминку перед ответом, потому что был уже не так уверен, не поторопился ли с предложением помощи.

— Тогда надо подобрать… — Смуга на мгновение задумался, подбирая слово и, неловко усмехнувшись, закончил: — Орудие.

Новицкий тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Чёрт его, что ли, за язык дёрнул, когда он ляпнул, что мог бы помочь?.. Но отступать было некуда, назвался груздем — полезай в кузов. Обшарив взглядом поляну, он кивнул в сторону вещей, сложенных кучкой недалеко от них:

— А что тут долго думать, возьмём ремень, которым одеяла стягиваем.

Смуга молча кивнул. Новицкий снял со свернутых одеял ремень, сложил вдвое, хлестнул кожаной петлёй себя по предплечью. На руке появилась и начала наливаться красная полоса.

— Тебе нужно, чтоб сильно больно было или как? Ремень мягковат, у моего папаши и то жёстче был.

— Сойдёт, — ответил Смуга. — Думаю, сила твоего удара с лихвой перекроет мягкость ремня.

Новицкий довольно хмыкнул. Но когда Смуга начал снимать рубаху, хорошее настроение от неожиданной похвалы тут же улетучилось, и Новицкого снова охватила неуверенность. Он не знал, хватит ли у него духу хоть раз ударить друга со всей силы, пусть и с полного его согласия.

Смуга тем временем снял рубаху, сел спиной к Новицкому на поваленное дерево и, чуть ссутулившись, занялся застёжкой штанов.

Новицкий сжал ремень во внезапно вспотевшей ладони, медленно подошёл к дереву и замер, встав позади Смуги. Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что Смуга всё же откажется от затеи, но при этом твёрдо знал, что сам этого не сделает — в конце концов, именно он это всё и начал.

— Можно начинать, — хрипло сказал Смуга.

— Надеюсь, я тебя не покалечу, — попробовал пошутить Новицкий.

Смуга оглянулся на него и серьёзно ответил:

— Я скажу тебе, если будет слишком сильно или… слишком слабо.

Новицкий кивнул. Смуга отвернулся и скомандовал:

— Давай!

Почти не понимая, что делает, Новицкий высоко поднял ремень и с силой опустил его на спину Смуги. Хлёсткий звук удара ремня о тело заставил его снова замереть. Смуга же, к его удивлению, даже не вздрогнул.

— Ну же!

Нетерпеливый возглас вывел Новицкого из ступора. Он снова ударил. Посмотрел, как вспухают на загорелой коже багровые следы от ремня. Сглотнул. На всякий случай спросил:

— Ты как? Я не сильно бью?

— Не останавливайся, продолжай, — коротко бросил Смуга.

«Вот ведь влип», — подумал Новицкий, снова занося ремень. После нескольких ударов он заметил, что Смуга задвигал рукой между ног, и с облегчением перевёл дух — значит, совсем скоро странная экзекуция должна закончиться. Он усерднее заработал ремнём. В воздухе звенели звуки шлепков кожи о кожу.

Через некоторое время дыхание Смуги стало тяжёлым, иногда он тихо стонал после очередного удара. Рука его задвигалась быстрее. И Новицкий вдруг с ужасом понял, что всё это — хриплое дыхание, звуки ударов, следы от ремня, с каждым мгновением чётче проступающие на смуглой от загара спине — вызывает у него возбуждение. «Во вплип», — снова подумал он и сначала решил не поддаваться этому странному и неправильному желанию, но очень скоро не выдержал тянущего ощущения в паху и, плюнув пару раз на ладонь свободной руки, сунул её за пояс брюк. Чувствуя одновременно стыд и облегчение, обхватил пальцами возбуждённый член, задвигал вдоль него влажной ладонью.

Смуга оказался прав — заниматься одновременно и поркой и дрочкой было неудобно, Новицкий никак не мог сфокусировать внимание на одной из рук. Видимо поэтому Смуга в какой-то момент потребовал:

— Сильнее!

Кровь громко бухала в ушах у Новицкого, и он уже не понимал, чьё хриплое прерывистое дыхание слышит — Смуги или своё собственное. Он постарался сосредоточиться на руке с ремнём и спине Смуги, возвращая ударам прежний темп и силу. Второй рукой начал непроизвольно двигать в такт движениям Смуги. И это неожиданно помогло, теперь каждая рука была словно сама по себе, не мешая другой заниматься её делом. Новицкий крепче обхватил член, ускорив скольжение пальцев по нему, продолжая при этом второй рукой покрывать спину Смуги сеткой багровых полос.

Шум в ушах усилился, Новицкий чувствовал, что скоро кончит. Вдруг Смуга откинулся назад, запрокинув голову, и Новицкий едва успел отвести ремень в сторону, чтобы не попасть ему по лицу. Смуга ещё несколько раз с силой двинул рукой между ног. Тело его содрогнулось, он громко застонал, кончая. Новицкий отбросил уже ненужный ремень, упал на колени и, торопливо расстегнув ширинку, сунул в брюки вторую руку, стиснул ею яйца. Сквозь пелену подступающего оргазма он наблюдал, как Смуга снова наклонился вперёд и расслабленно задвигал рукой между ног, добирая остатки удовольствия, но через пару секунд ему стало не до чувств товарища. Вздрагивая всем телом, как Смуга с минуту назад, Новицкий тоже кончил. Полностью отдавшись ощущениям, он крепко закрыл глаза и, не особо осознавая, что делает, прижался лбом к исполосованной ремнём спине Смуги.

Он уже почти пришёл в себя, когда Смуга шевельнулся и тихо зашипел от боли. Новицкий отпрянул назад, чувствуя, как лицо и шею охватывает жар смущения. Отвернувшись от Смуги, чтобы тот ничего не заметил, вытер руки об траву, быстро застегнул ширинку. Нашёл в траве отброшенный ремень и пошёл упаковывать одеяла, хотя необходимости в этом не было — всё равно один из них скоро должен был ложиться спать. Тщательно сворачивая и обвязывая одеяла ремнём, Новицкий намеренно тянул время. Он не знал, как Смуга отнесётся к случившемуся — на расчувствовавшегося от совместной мастурбации друга он определённо не рассчитывал, когда принимал предложение о помощи с поркой.

Упаковав одеяла, Новицкий разогнулся и тут же вздрогнул, но теперь уже не от удовольствия, а от неожиданности — в паре шагов от него стоял Смуга и внимательно за ним наблюдал. К облегчению Новицкого, Смуга не выглядел ни удивлённым, ни возмущённым, выражение его лица было по-обычному спокойным и невозмутимым.

— Знаешь, ты был прав, — сказал он, глядя Новицкому прямо в глаза. — Иногда полезно расслабиться даже в трудное время, я сейчас чувствую себя бодрым как никогда.

— Наука не врёт, — буркнул Новицкий и тут же перевёл разговор на другое: — Кто сегодня первым на часах стоит?

— Пожалуй, я первым покараулю, спать совершенно не хочется. А вот тебе, похоже, нужно хорошенько отдохнуть. — В голосе Смуги зазвучала усмешка. — Зря только с одеялами возился.

Новицкий с досадой скрипнул зубами.

«Нет, ну как же я всё-таки влип, — сердито думал он, натягивая между двух деревьев гамак. — Вот так сделай людям одолжение, а они потом будут над тобой шуточки дурацкие шутить».

Но когда он удобно устроился в гамаке, закутавшись в одеяло, дурное настроение постепенно отступило. Наблюдая за Смугой из-под прикрытых век, Новицкий решил, что всё вышло не так уж и плохо. Поговорил со Смугой по душам, как давно хотел, помог ему с его проблемой, да и сам внакладе не остался.

«В следующий раз нужно будет вызнать, как Янек понял, что ему нужна боль, чтобы получать удовольствие. Наверняка за этим кроется какая-то история, — лениво думал он, засыпая. — Мы ведь друзья, а у друзей нет друг от друга секретов».


End file.
